The Prince of Darkness and The SheWolf
by Hinata'sDignity
Summary: Two new students, a male and female, arrive at the ninja academy. Hinata befriends one and learns something about her self. Pairings secret! Some OOC Chapter 10 loaded Character Death Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto!" a female voice called. A Blonde headed teenager lying in bed opened his eyes, as the female was jabbing him in the side.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"If you don't wake up, your going to be late to class, and if you make me and Sasuke late again, it will be the last time we come to make sure your up!" Sakura yelled, as she kicked Naruto out of his bed onto the floor. At this time, another male teenager walked into the room.

"Did you have to be so rough Sakura…" Naruto said as he got up, his face met with the face of the male teenager. "Mornin' Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Get your stuff together Naruto…" Sasuke said sternly. Naruto did so quickly, as to not anger him.

The three, ran from Naruto's home, making it into their school, seconds before their teacher entered.

"Ah Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, I see you three chose to be here on time, nice choice." Their teacher said as he walked to the front middle of the class. "Class if you will, give a nice warm welcome to two new students." He said as a female and a male teenager walked in.

The Female was dressed in bright blue skirt and sleeveless shirt. Her hair was a beautiful said of blonde. She had a warm caring smile on her face and bowed after she entered. She had freckles on both cheeks, and hazel tinted eyes. Her slender body made most of the guys eyes follow her.

However, the male was far different. He wore black long baggy, but thin pants, with black hoodie, having the hood pulled over his head. From this a blank face with blank eyes shown. His eyes were a soft shade of blue, in major contrast of his snow white hair.

"This is Misty and Xavier Miasaki" Their teacher said. "If I could have two volunteers to show them around after class it would be nice." he said. Naruto's hand shot up into the air. Hinata who hasn't paid attention to anything that had been said since Naruto arrived, put her hand up also. "Ah, Naruto and Hinata, thank you two for being gracious people." The teacher said. "And for doing so, how would you two like to take the day off, to show them around, with no worries of work?" Their teacher said.

Naruto and Hinata went to the front of the class room. Naruto who stood in front of Xavier, stuck his hand out, expecting him to shake it. "Hiya, the names Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki!" he said with a grin. Xavier looked at Naruto's hand, then looked away. In a quick flash, Misty's hand, grabbed Narutos shaking it. "Misty Miasaki… and forgive my brother, he doesn't like to talk much…" She said, as Xavier sighed. Misty and Xavier switched places, so that Misty stood in front of Naruto. The two hit it off quickly, talking to each other as they walked out the door. Hinata looked up at Xavier, who had his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Where do you wish to go first?" Hinata asked softly.

"Anywhere is fine…" Xavier said, as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Hinata and Xavier walked beside each other quietly, aimlessly. Hinata bit her bottom lip softly, not sure of what to say, seeing as she had been separated from Naruto. She looked up at Xavier, who was a few inches taller than her. His focus shifted from the ground to her face, then back to the ground. Hinata's focus also shifted to the ground. Was she making a bad first impression? 

"How long have you been here?" Xavier asked, his mind wandered a little bit, curiosity getting the better of him. Hinata stopped for a moment and began to think.

"I… really don't remember…" She said, as she began walking again. "So much has happened I would have to stop and think." She continued.

"Awhile I take it…" Xavier said, as he looked at Hinata again.

"Yes, but its been fun…" Hinata said cocking her head to the side a little, thinking of some of the times she spent around Naruto. A smile formed on her face as she blushed softly.

"I'm not intruding am I?" Xavier said, as Hinata snapped back to reality.

"No, not at all!" Hinata replied, with a sigh. Her stomache rumbled softly, as she hadn't eaten breakfast. Xavier cocked an eye brow.

"Do you want to stop some where and eat? I'll pay…" Xavier asked, putting forward a gesture of frienship.

"Thank you…" Hinata said, embarrassed that she did not have money to feed herself. They walked into a food shop, where freshly cooked raman could be smelt. Their sat Naruto and Misty. Hinata giggled inside, know that Naruto's hunger got the better of him also.

"Hinata! Xavier! Come over and join us!" Naruto yelled, as his and Misty's faces lit up. Hinata and Xavier walked over and sat with them at a round table. A waiter walked up signifying that Misty and Naruto hadn't been their long.

"Ah, more guests, I will bring more napkins, what will you four like to drink?" the Waiter asked, with a bit of an angered tone as Naruto had not been the best customer before.. They looked at each other, then looked at Naruto.

"You say you come here often, Naruto, what do you suggest we drink?" Misty said.

"Well since most of their drinks are alcoholic, I would have to say water." Naruto said. The Waiter marked down for four glasses of water, the walked off.

"Come on Xavier, I will show you the best stuff to eat!" Naruto said standing up, Xavier looked at Misty. She nodded to him, and he stood up to follow Naruto.

"Your brother is nice…" Hinata said to Misty. Misty turned her head with a saddened look on her face, One that had not appeared before.

"He trusts you…" She said, shifting in the chair. Hinata's expression said what she was thinking, what did she mean by trusting her. "I'm not sure how to explain it…" Misty said looking at the table. "Ever since he was a child and our parents passed on, he hasn't quiet been him self… I blame my self a little… I should be here more often for him…" She continued. Hinata looked away as thoughts of Hanabi entered her mind. But as quickly as they left, Naruto and Xavier had returned with plates full of food.

* * *

The four ate gingerly, although the only conversation was between Naruto and Misty, except when Hinata had a comment to add. She and Xavier sat quietly, and ate their food. For a moment Xavier stopped, as if something were wrong. Misty looked up seeing this, and called out his name. Xavier's head snapped to her voice, brining him back to his senses. Hinata witness what Misty was talking about. As they finished their food they made their way to the door. 

"Hold it…" The waiter said, as he suspect Naruto was trying to leave without paying again.

"Heya… I'm sorry but I seem to be short of cash and…" Naruto started, looking for an excuse to get out of paying.

"It's ok, I've got it…" Xavier said in a soft tone, pulling out the money and handing it to the waiter. Naruto was astonished. Xavier looked at him, then to Hinata.

"Well, I guess its time to pick up where we left off!" Misty said, in her cheerful tone. Naruto smiled, as he had a thought.

"Hey, want to see how to get on top of some of the tallest trees in a relatively easy way?" He asked, Misty's face lit up, as the two teenagers ran out the door, leaving Hinata and Xavier alone again.

"What do you want to do now?" Hinata asked softly, as what Misty said floated in her mind.

"Personally… I want to home…" Xavier said, looking at Hinata. Hinata had to think quickly. He trusted her, but should she trust him?

"Sure…" She replied as Xavier headed for the door. She followed him out and down the street to a set of houses. Xavier walked up to one of them, and twisted the handle, which opened with a squeak. The two went inside, which led directly to the living room, which had a large couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Xavier asked.

"No thank you…" Hinata said, as she sat at one end of the couch. Xavier sat at the other end. Hinata kept her knees together and her arms folded on top of her thighs. She felt a little uncomfortable, but who could blame her? Xavier how ever, molded into the couch with a sigh. Hinatas mind wandered into what Naruto and Misty might be doing, but her thoughts were interrupted by Xavier.

"She talked to you about me… didn't she…" Xavier said. Then what Misty said came back into Hinata's mind. Hinata nodded softly, hoping that Xavier was not going to be upset. Xavier sighed.

"She cares about me… but I really don't care about myself. I don't have much of a reason for living. Aside from you, Naruto, and my sister, pretty much anybody a meet doesn't like me… I'd rather my life no longer continued…" Xavier said, as Hinata looked at him astonished.

"Why me?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean, why you?" Xavier replied.

"Why are you choosing me to open up to?" Hinata said looking at her feet.

"Because for some reason, which I can't explain, I feel safe around you, like you won't try to take advantage of me, or screw me over…"

"I'll be your friend… In fact, I don't have many…" Hinata said. Xavier had a puzzled look on his face.

"What about Naruto?" He asked, as a feeling of intrusion kind of came over him.

"I don't know… I know Naruto, but I don't know who he is on the inside…" Hinata said with a calm tone. Xavier's face changed to an expression that was rarely seen, a smile. Just then, Misty and Naruto, both of which covered in mud, came though the door, causing a disturbance between Hinata and Xavier.

"How have you two been?" Misty asked, with her almost contagious smile. Xavier looked away. Hinata how ever smiled.

"We're good, just having a nice, relaxing time…" Hinata said, hoping not to give away what she had learned. How ever she was unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Night quickly came for the four who had so much fun. But they had to leave to allow Misty and Xavier to rest. Naruto and Hinata walked with each other part way. 

"So did you learn anything interesting?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Not really, we just chatted and checked out a few places…" Hinata replied.

"I found out a lot! I found out that Misty like raman, and that she doesn't mind getting dirty, and likes doing a lot of the same things I do!" Naruto said. Hinata giggled softly.

"So you two hit it off?" She asked.

"I guess you could said it that way…" Naruto said. "But you know, I think we've made a two new and good friend ships… Believe It!" he added with a smile. Hinata smiled softly But the two stopped as they had to part ways. "Take care Hinata!" Naruto said as he waved.

"Good night Naruto!" Hinata said with a sigh and began to blush. She hoped some day to sleep in the same bed, with Naruto.

* * *

As Hinata walked home she came into a dark area. Laughter erupted around her, startling her, into a defensive position. 

"My victims are rich of poor, young or old, strong or weak, I cause millions of accidents" a voice rang out.

"I am cancer in your bones, I fathered the lie, twist what you say, speak not the truth" another said. Hinata's breathing quicken, as she desperately looked for who ever was talking.

"I am insidious, impartial, deep inside your chromosomes, I take what you love, and leave you in tears" Yet another voice said.

"I imprison your soul, your hopes are my games, I strip you of pride, my promise is in vain" another said, the voices began to encircle Hinata.

"While you burn at the stake I dance with the flames, I bring poverty, sickness and death" the voices continued.

"A worthless handshake, the slickest thief, I steal your wealth, I answer your prayers for greed and lust, More than evil, I laugh at your trust" They continued, putting Hinata into a panic. Multiple Anbu appeared.

"I am more powerful than all the armies of the world, I am more violent than violence, more deadly than death, I have destroyed more men than all the nation's wars, I am relentless, unpredictable, waiting for your last breath" They all chanted at once, looking down upon the tired Hinata. But she noticed something. They all wore the same mask. Was this a trick, or multiple cloning?

"You know… You make it hard to do anything…" a voice said behind Hinata. She tried to turn around, but a person had grabbed her and put a kunai to her neck. She stood their helpless.

"I'm not here to make your life hard, You're here to make a nuisance of mine…" One of the Anbu said. The person laughed softly as he moved his head close to Hinata's head. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I wouldn't be stupid if I were you…" He said as he pressed the kunai a little harder, licking Hinata's cheek. Scared and helpless she didn't know what to do. Suddenly in a flash, the Anbu was on the ground, and had grabbed the face of the man.

"The only problem is, your not me…" he said, as the man began to suffocate. Hinata stumbled back and fell to the ground. The Anbu lifted the man up into the air by his face, as he continued to suffocate him. Hinata covered her ears as the sickening sounds of the mans face being crushed began. But suddenly they stopped. She looked up as all of the Anbu fused into one. "Are you ok?" He asked, give his hand out to Hinata. Poor Hinata how ever fainted.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 2**

"Hinata…" a voice said. Hinata rolled in a bed. Her eyes opened, looking at a clock. It was 2:00 am. Who was wanting her up at this point of time? "Hinata, please wake up…" The voice said. Hinata rolled to the other direction, seeing Tsunade.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, with a weak voice.

"Well… apparently you were a victim in a street fight. You were not injured, how ever you fainted, maybe from the intense stress from the situation…" Tsunade said, looking at a chart of Hinata's vitals.

"Who brought me here?" Hinata asked, slightly disturbed.

"Believe it or not… It was an Anbu… Apparently uneducated in health. He carried you in his arms, begging me to make sure you were all right, as soon as he turned you over to me, he was gone…" Tsunade said, now looking at Hinata with a puzzled look. Hinata sighed, looking at the foot of the bed.

"He saved me… he was hunting a thug, who was trying to mug… maybe even rape me…" Hinata said.

"Ok… well if you don't mind, will you eat something? Please?" Tsunade asked. She handed Hinata a plate and a glass of water. Hinata sat their for a few moments as the confrontation played back in her mind, and that was it. The sickening sounds of the mans bones cracking came back, and Hinata, could not hold what she had for supper down. In an instant she was throwing up in the bed. The shocked Tsunade helped her keep from falling over, for Hinata's luck it was only for a short instant. "Are you ok?" Tsunade asked, as she pulled Hinatas hair from her face.

"I'm… ok…"She said, but she looked down at her sweater, which was now soaked in her vomit.

"I'll go fetch you a clean night gown, ok?" Tsunade said, rubbing Hinata's back softly. Hinata nodded as she took a drink of the water. Tsunade quickly returned, knowing the smell had to be unbearable to Hinata.

"Thank you…" Hinata said, as she went into the rest room to change. She came out in the clean night gown, but instead of eating, she crawled back into bed.

"Hinata…" Tsunade said.

"Just please, wake me up in time for school tomorrow…" Hinata said, as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

That morning, Hinata was already up when Tsunade went in to awake her. 

"How long did you sleep?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been awake long though…" Hinata replied.

"Well it will be time to head to school soon…" Tsunade said, worried about Hinata. Hinata climbed out of bed to find her clothes to be cleaned. She went and changed the stopped for a moment.

"Thank you… Tsunade…" Hinata said. Before she headed to school. She walked out of the door to find Misty, Xavier, and Naruto waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" Misty asked, looking at Hinata to make sure she wasn't injured.

"How did you three know?" Hinata asked.

"Everybody knows…" Naruto said, with a saddened look.

"Again, how does everybody know?" Hinata asked.

"When an Anbu enters the village, word travels fast, everybody knew this morning…" Misty said. "Schools gonna be hell…" She said, with a frown. The four than left to school.

* * *

The four walked into their class, when Hinata was spotted the room went silent. Hinata looked around as people slowly began whispering. Hinata made her way up to her seat, beside Shino. Hinata watched Naruto and Misty stand at the front of the class for a moment, then as Naruto went to his seat, Misty followed. 

"What happened?" Shino asked, as Hinata snapped to reality.

"A mugging attempt…" Hinata said, looking down at the desk.

"You weren't injured were you?" inquired Kiba.

"No… but an Anbu saved me…" Hinata replied, looking at her two team mates. Just then their teacher walked into the class.

"Good morning students… as I'm sure everybody has heard, their was a mugging attempt last night… the perpetrator has been found… so no worries are needed." he said. But no body knew the story as Hinata did. But for poor Hinata lunch came to fast.

* * *

That day, Hinata ate alone or so she thought. An unexpected guest joined her. It was Xavier. 

"Why aren't you sitting with your sister?" Hinata asked.

"She's busy with Naruto…" Xavier replied. Hinata sighed, as thoughts of Misty stealing Naruto came into her mind.

"I'll… be right back…" Hinata said as she ran from the cafeteria into the restroom, where she hung her head over the toilet. She regurgitated her half digested food, with hard heaves. Tears streamed down her eyes as she thought of Misty stealing Naruto.

"Have you seen that new girl?" A voice said.

"Yeah, she looks great, but why would she hang out with somebody like Naruto?" another said. Hinata held back her will of yelling that there was more to Naruto than his arrogant being. Hinata wiped her mouth, and knew what she had to do. If she was going to compete against Misty, she was going to have to drop weight.

* * *

Back in the lunch room, Shino and Kiba sat down with Xavier. 

"Wasn't Hinata here a few moments ago?" Shino asked Xavier, who sat there quietly.

"Maybe she had to go do something…" Kiba replied drawing Shino's attention. When Shino looked back to ask Xavier, he had disappeared, leaving his tray of food.

Later that night, Hinata was making her way back to her house. She knew her father would be upset if she didn't show up again.

"I am gasoline… and matches" a voice chanted… "I turn every thing to ashes…" It continued. A worried Hinata went into a defensive position, as the Anbu who saved her the night before walked into view.

"What do you want with me?" Hinata cried out.

"To apologize for putting you in mortal danger the night before…" The Anbu said. "To repay you, I have come to offer my being…" he continued.

"You want me to kill you?" Hinata questioned, startled.

"Not necessarily, I'm yours to do what ever with… I am like an origami, folded up just for pretend… demented as the thoughts within your head…" The Anbu replied.

"Like a slave then…" Hinata added, looking at the ground. "Come on then…" Hinata said, as she continued walking. "So what's your name?" she asked, not trying to be intrusive.

"X"… the Anbu replied.

"Does it stand for anything?" Hinata asked, looking at X's mask.

"Not really…" X said. Hinata studied his mask carefully. There were two deep gouges under his left eye, and multiple mild gouges all across the mask. "If you don't mind… I would like to get some rest…" X said.

"You can stay at my house, father doesn't have to know… we have plenty rooms…" Hinata said.

"Why do you offer this to me?" X asked.

"You may be mine, but that doesn't give me the right to treat you poorly…" Hinata said, looking at the ground.

"Being said to the person who almost got you killed…" X added.

"There is one thing I would request you do though…" Hinata began.

"What's that?" X asked, looking towards Hinata.

"Ice…" She said. "Lots and lots of ice… when we get to my place, I will show you where the bath tub is… if you will… fill it with ice…" Hinata said.

* * *

After arriving home for a few minutes, Hinata made her way to her restroom, to find as she requested, a bath tub full of ice. She stuck her head out of the door for a moment. 

"Father…" she called out. "I will be busy for a while…" she said before she closed the door. She stood for a moment looking into it. She had heard the other girls talking before, that being a tub full of ice helped make them look smaller. Hinata shed her clothes and slowly stuck one foot into the tub, but quickly pulled it out. "I have to do it…" she thought. "for Naruto…" She put her foot back in and puller her other foot in. The ice came up to her knees, and caused her to shiver uncontrollably.

She settled into the tub, as the ice enclosed her body. She laid in it shivering. Her teeth clicked as she did what she could to retrain body heat. Her breathing slowed down as her body began to numb. As it did so, the shivering stopped. Lying there in a trance like state, she began to dream of her life with Naruto. But their came a sharp knock on the door.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said.

"Yes father?" Hinata replied.

"It's time to get some sleep…" He said, walking away. Hinata climbed out of the tub. The air felt hot on her body, she began to shiver slightly as her senses came back to life. She put on her night gown and made her way to her bed room, where she sat on her bed. The thought of Naruto being with Misty entered her mind again.

She grabbed a kunai and looked at its sharp edges. She looked at the underside of her arm. With a gulp, Hinata knew she had to find a way to vent her stress. If she wore her sweater no body would know. She took the kunai and placed it with the sharp edge on her under arm. With a quick pull her soft pale skin separated, and crimson red blood dribbled. As her soft blood ran down her arm, the stress of the day ran away with it. A tear fell from Hinata's eye before she wrapped up her arm and laid her head down for the night.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 3**

The next day Hinata was late to class. The students were still talking about what took place just a few nights ago. Misty, who was sitting with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, unknown to Hinata, was worried.

"Where do you think she is?" Misty asked, looking around. Shino and Kiba sat at their table thinking the same thing. Their teacher entered the room, causing everybody to get quiet.

"So I see everybody but Hinata is here…" He said, as he closed the door to the room behind him. "Well, I guess we'll just start with out her…" he said as he made his way in front of the class. As he began the open his bag to pull out the days lesson, the door slid open. There stood Hinata, propped up on the door jam, weak from not eating in the last day, and showing a guilty smile on her face.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Shino asked, standing up helping her into the room.

"Yes…" Hinata said, as she allowed Shino's assistance. "I didn't sleep well last night…" she added.

"Are you going to be ok for the day?" Their teacher asked. Hinata nodded as she sat down.

"Psst…" Misty did what she could to get Hinata's attention. "Psst… Hinata?" Misty said again. Hinata turned her head slightly in her direction. "Hey I'm going to skip class after lunch, want to come with me?" She asked with a smile? Hinata, who began to have her doubts of Misty trying to steal Naruto agreed.

* * *

At lunch Hinata met up with Misty. "You wanted me to meet you right?" she asked. 

"Yeah this will work, but we need to wait for Naruto and Xavier." Misty said, and as she did Xavier wandered up. "Where's Naruto?" Misty asked him. Xavier just shook his head.

"He's not coming? That's sad, he said he was earlier… well I guess we better head out than…" Misty said. The three snuck out of the cafeteria and out of the building.

"Where are going to go?" Hinata asked. This was her first time to ever skip class.

"Dunno, I figured to the park, a nice serene place…" Misty said, as the three walked. The slinder girl folded her arms behind her head as she walked. In the park there was a large tree. Who other than Rock was standing underneath it.

"Hello, fancy seeing you hear Hinata, who are your friends?" Rock asked, with his cute guy routine.

"Hi, I'm Misty, and this is my brother Xavier." Misty said, as she put out her hand. Rock grabbed a hold of and shook softly.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee!" he replied. He then looked at Xavier with his hand out, and Xavier simply looked away.

"You'll have to excuse him… he's a little uneasy around new people…" Misty said as she nudged Xavier softly.

"It's alright, do you know where Naruto is?" Rock asked.

"Still in class I think, he couldn't come with us." Misty said as she looked up at the sky.

"That sucks, well I'm gonna head off so I can get something to eat, I will talk to y'all later, ok?" Rock said as he walked off with wave.

"He scares me…" Xavier said quietly.

"That's rude…" Misty replied, as she hit him softly on the shoulder. The three than walked up under the tree and sat on the ground. "So…" Misty said looking at Hinata, "do you like Naruto?" she asked. Hinata blushed softly but tried to hide her emotions.

"He's a good friend…" she said softly looking at the ground. "What do you think of him?" Hinata asked.

"I like him!" Misty replied with a smile. "He asked me out to eat this Friday and … " Misty started, but Hinata didn't listen. She heard what she had dreaded. Misty liked Naruto and Naruto liked Misty back.

"Excuse me…" Hinata said, cutting off Misty.

"Is there a problem?" Misty said, slightly startled.

"Oh no, its just… well you know… being a girl…" Hinata said, trying to force a blush.

"Oh… ok!" Misty said, with a smile. "We'll be waiting!" she said as Hinata stood up and walked off.

* * *

Hinata walked into the restroom and went into one of the stalls. She stood there for a moment, furious with Misty and upset with Naruto. She had no idea what to do. Then she remembered, she had the kunai with her. Hinata pulled up the sleeve of the arm she had cut the night before and examined it. The cut had scabbed over. Hinata kept the sleeve lifted up by placing it in her mouth, and with her free hand she pulled out the kunai. She quietly placed the sharp edge of the kunai on her arm, and drug it across. Again her soft pale skin split open, revealing her crimson red blood. With a sigh she stood there, pulling the kunai up, and licking the blood off of it. 

"Hinata?" a voice called out, startling Hinata, and putting her in a dangerous position. "Hinata are you ok? You've been in here for a while?" It was Misty.

"Yes… I'm fine…" Hinata said, as she pulled off some toilet paper and tried to coax her arm to stop bleeding.

"Ok… I was just wanting to check on you." Misty replied. Hinata sighed as she pulled her sleeve back down, then walked out with the guilty smile on her face again.

"Hey Misty… you don't happen to know what time it is, do you?" Hinata asked her.

"No… but it should be getting close to time for school to be letting out…" Misty said. Hinata got a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home…" she said, and with that she ran off.

* * *

When Hinata got to her house she ran into her room and buried her face into her pillow and began crying. 

"Mistress?" a voice called.

"What do you want X?" Hinata asked, between sobs.

"What has upset you?" X asked, his voice full of concern.

"You wouldn't understand… it's a complex thing…" Hinata replied.

"Does it have to do with Misty and Naruto?" X asked, out of Hinata's view.

"Why do you care?" Hinata replied as she sat up, hugging her knees.

"I want to help you…" X said as he slinked into Hinata's view.

"Will you kill me then?" Hinata asked.

"That I can't do, it would be against my morals… how ever I can give you something to numb the pain…" X said as he held out his hand.

"What are these?" Hinata asked, as she examined some small leafs.

"Purple Haze…" X replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question…" Hinata started.

"Just eat it, and relax…" X said as he took Hinata's hand and placed the leafs in it. Hinata did as he said.

"They taste bad…" She said as she swallowed.

"The good part is to come…" X said as he watched. Hinata slowly got a smile on her face.

"You look funny…" she began to say, as she pointed, but as she noticed her hand, she looked at it intently. "Did you ever notice how big your hand is?" she then said, studying her hand.

"Don't worry Hinata… I'll watch over you…" X said.

* * *

A few hours later, the effects of the purple haze wore off, and Hinata came back to reality. 

"How was it?" X asked, cocking his head to the side. A tear rolled down Hinata's face.

"It was a pleasurable sensation, how ever, I now only feel pleasure from pain…" She said as she picked up her kunai.

"I've watched you the past couple of times…" X said as Hinata looked at the blood crusted kunai.

"So… when I do it, the pain dribbles away with the blood…" Hinata said.

"You're a glutten for pain now… its sad looking at you like this…" X said as Hinata pulled back her sleeve. She took the kunai and split her skin for the third time. The second one bled again, as the scab was pulled away.

"I don't care…" Hinata said, licking her blood of the kunai.

"Shall I fetch you a tub full of ice, again?" X asked.

"Yes…" Hinata said. "I must win Naruto back…"

* * *

Before the end of the night, Hinata had five new slits on her arm, and had no eaten any food for a day. On the outside she was cold and tattered, on the inside she was numb and wanting. X watched curiously , as he had never seen such behavior before. 

"Is there a problem?" Hinata asked, looking at X.

"Not at all…" he replied.

"Good… I want more now…" Hinata said.

"More what?" X asked.

"More of it… anything to take the pain away…" she replied.

"You will become addicted…" X said as he studied her. Suddenly Hinata lashed out at X, grabbing his shirt.

"You do not tell me what I am!" She screamed. The intense action caused her arm to start bleeding again. "SHIT!" she yelled loudly. "Now look at what you have done!" she yelled trying to make her arm stop bleeding. X pulled his hand back and gave Hinata a shocking slap.

"Come to your senses… your destroying yourself and you don't even care…" X said.

"But Naruto doesn't like me…" Hinata said as tears streamed from her face.

"You don't know that, you just know he likes Misty…" X said as he ran his hand through Hinata's hair, which had become frail from lack of nutrition. Hinata dove for X, as she began crying. X cradled her, a tear fell inside his mask. He felt for her. Hinata quickly cried herself to sleep. X calmly placed her in bed, and dashed off.

* * *

X walked up to a house, and sighed. 

"Home sweet home…" he said as he entered.

"Where have you been?" A voice asked, from the darkness.

"I was out… why do you care?" X said.

"Because I'm the only one you have left…" The voice replied.

"Now your beginning to sound like mother…" X said.

"If you love her, you need to tell her…" the voice said.

"Ok 'mom' " X said as he walked off, and into his room.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 4**

The next day started as the last. Hinata woke up in a depressed state, except a present had been left for her. When X had left, he left her a few purple leaves. Hinata quickly ate them, then ran off to school with no breakfast.

"Mistress Hinata…" A voice came softly from within a tree.

"Thank you X…" Hinata said as she continued walking.

"Mistress… please stop for a moment…" X plead.

"I have to get to school…" Hinata replied, as the effects of the purple haze came.

* * *

Class had already started, and Hinata was an hour late by time she got there. She stood in front of the door for a few moments as her body twitched uncontrollably. "I have got to do this…" She thought, as she slid the door open and walked in. 

"Hinata are you alright?" Her teacher said, as he looked over.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Hinata said, as she stumbled to her chair.

"This is the second day you have been late…" their teacher said.

"I know… things have been rough at home…" Hinata replied, looking down at her arm.

"Alright then, lets get to our lesson than, class…" the teachers voice faded away.

"Hinata…" Shino started.

"What…" Hinata snapped back.

"Are you sure your ok? Your twitching a lot… and sweating…" Shino added.

"I'm fine… trust me…" Hinata said.

"You don't look fine…" Kiba said, looking over at Hinata.

"I SAID I'M ALRIGHT!" Hinata yelled. Everybody in the class looked at her.

"Hinata…" Their teacher began. "Can you give us a quick summary over what we just learned?" he asked.

"No sir…" Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Ok then, another out burst and I will have to send you out, please pay attention…" He said as he turned his back to the class.

"Hinata…" Shino started again. Hinata tried to ignore Shina. "Hinata…" Shino said again. "Hinata…!" Shino said one last time.

"What is it?" Hinata replied, getting agitated.

"Your arm…" Shino said, pointing to Hinata's bloody sleeve. Hinata's heart sank, and she began breathing rapidly. She felt like everybody was watching her, talking about her.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata yelled, as she ran out of the class room, into the nearest restroom. Everybody got quiet again.

"Hinata!" a voice called, it was Misty. She jumped up and chased Hinata into the restroom.

* * *

A trail of blood led to the bathroom and the stall Hinata was in. 

"Come on Hinata… I just want to talk with you!" Misty said. Hinata sat in there hugging her knees, crying, and asking for anything to take the pain away. "Hinata!" Misty yelled. "Hinata! If there is a problem, you can talk to me… I won't let them harass you…" Misty said, as she moved over and locked the bathroom door.

"Your not lying… are you?" Hinata asked, between a few sobs.

"No… not at all…" Misty said, trying to coax Hinata out. Slowly the stall door swung open. With a crying Hinata inside. Misty simply walked in, and embraced the poor, confused soul. "Come on, lets get out into the open…" Misty said, as she walked Hinata out into the middle of the bathroom.

"Where did I go wrong?" Hinata started to say.

"Hinata you haven't gone anywhere wrong yet, just try to explain to me what's going on, and I will try to help you…" Misty said, as Hinata laid in her arms sobbing. Hinata was twitching more than ever now, and Misty knew it.

"I don't want to die…" Hinata said softly.

"I'm not going to let you die…" Mist said, as she rocked Hinata softly.

"I don't want to die… It wont stop bleeding…" Hinata added.

"What wont stop bleeding?" Misty asked, confused.

"My arm… it want stop bleeding…" Hinata said.

"Will you let me look at it?" Misty asked, as she pull Hinata back looking at her in the face.

"If you promise not to tell…" Hinata continued, as her crying softened to occasional sobs. Misty then saw the bloody sleeve, and it was apparent to her why Hinata thought she was going to die.

"I wont tell…" Misty said, as she reached for Hinata's sleeve.

"NO!" Hinata yelled, pulling it away.

"How can I look at it, if you don't let me?" Misty asked. Hinata sighed and put forward her arm. Misty slowly drug back the crimson sleeve, to see eight cuts on Hinata's under arm. The vary sight made Misty want to vomit, but she had to be strong, for both her and Hinata. "What did you take?" Misty asked, as she pulled Hinata's sleeve back down.

"Nothing… I swear…" Hinata said.

"Your twitching uncontrollably… you took something… you need to tell me what it is…" Misty said, as she pulled Hinata's hair out of her face.

"Purple haze…" Hinata said softly

"Ok… well lets try to clean you up some…" Misty said as she grabbed a towel and got it wet. "Hinata…" she started, as she washed Hinata's face. "If you're having problems… please come talk to me…" Misty said, moving to Hinata's arm.

"I didn't know… what to do…" Hinata said, as she slowly pulled back her sleeve to let Misty clean it.

"Hinata… I may not be related to you… but I want you to feel like I'm your sister…" Misty said, as she wiped away the blood, exposing only the cuts.

"I'm sorry… but…" Hinata started.

"But what? If this is because I like Naruto… You can have him…" Misty said, pulling a piece of cloth from her skirt, tightly wrapping Hinata's arm.

"But… I don't know if he likes me…" Hinata said.

"Well then, I guess I will have to find out for you… But as for now… your mentally sick… I want you to come stay with me for a few days, ok?" Misty said, looking into Hinata's face, with a concerned look.

"I don't know about my father…" Hinata started.

"I'm not asking you to come, I'm telling you to… Anyways, what would your father say if he saw your arm?" Misty said. Hinata just began to tear up again. Misty embraced her again. "Its ok… lets get back to class, ok?"

* * *

Misty's sense of time how ever was bad, class had already let out to lunch by time she and Hinata had left the restroom. Misty looked at Hinata. 

"Are you hungery?" She asked. Hinata shook her head. "Ok… well I guess there is no sense in us staying then…" Misty started. "I'm sure teacher counted us absent since we ran out…" Misty looked at Hinata, but Hinata just looked at the ground.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Shino asked, running up. Hinata simply turned her head away. "Hinata…" Shino started.

"She's ok… just tired, and needing rest…" Misty said, keeping Shino from harassing Hinata.

"Is this true, Hinata?" Shino asked, Hinata slowly nodded. "Ok, well, I will leave you alone then…" Shino said, walking off.

"Sissy…" a voice called out. Misty cringed quietly.

"Xavier, I told you not to call me by that, we're not kids anymore…" She said.

"Fine… but if your going to skip, now's your time, another mugging has taken place and no body is paying attention…" Xavier said. He looked at Hinata for a second, then back to Misty. "Need help?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, but maybe later…" Misty said.

"Ok then…" Xavier said, as he faded into the darkness. Misty looked at Hinata, and smiled.

"Ready to leave?" She asked, offering Hinata a hand. Hinata took her hand, looked up. "Ok then, get ready, because once we start, there's no stopping until we get to my house…" Misty said. Hinata nodded. Quickly the two ran from the building and them from roof top to roof top. The two made great timing arriving at Misty's house fast.

"Misty…" Hinata started. Just as Misty turned, Hinata collapsed and fell unconscious. With a sigh, Misty picked up Hinata, and carried her in.

* * *

An hour or so later, Hinata woke up. She was in a bed that wasn't hers. She had also been stripped of her clothes and in a thin nightgown. 

"Glad to see your awake…" a voice said. It was Misty standing in the door way. Hinata looked down. "Listen, I know you haven't been eating right, so I want you to eat, ok?" Misty said, as she handed Hinata a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I'm not hungry…" Hinata said.

"You will eat, or I will expose what you have been doing…" Misty said. Hinata sighed, as she picked the sandwich. Misty sat on the bed, beside Hinata. "I talked to Naruto…" Misty said, knowing it would get her attention.

"ok…" she said quietly.

"We're still meeting tomorrow night… I'm hoping to talk to him then…" Misty added, as she bit her bottom lip. Hinata finished the sandwich, then looked at Misty.

"Where's my kunai…" she asked. Misty sighed, "It doesn't hurt any more… I no longer hurt… I have become numb inside…" Hinata started.

"So… that doesn't give you the right to hurt yourself the way you do…" Misty said, as she rubbed her arm softly.

"Its my body and I can do what ever I want to it!" Hinata yelled, grabbing Misty by her shirt. Misty looked away. "Do something!" Hinata said. Misty slapped, Hinata. Hinata simply looked back at her. "Please… hit me again…" Hinata said. Misty pushed her into her bed. Then stormed out.

"Mistress…" A voice called.

"X… what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Making sure your ok…" X said. "Hey… I wanted to say something…" X said as he moved towards Hinata's bed.

"What is it?" Hinata said as she sat back up.

"Do you… like anybody?" X asked. Hinata blushed, but she thought of Misty and Naruto.

"No… why?" Hinata asked.

"I… like you…" X said. Hinata smiled softly.

"But I haven't seen your face…" Hinata said, as she took her hand, and touched X's mask softly.

"You have…" X said, as he placed his hand over Hinata's, and pulled his mask off slowly.

"X… Xavier?" Hinata said. Xavier than placed the mask back on.

"I'm sorry it has come to this…" He said, as he touched Hinata's stunned face.

"Just… JUST GO AWAY!" Hinata yelled, pushing Xavier away. Xavier took a step back, then turned around. And walked out of the room.

* * *

"Didn't go so well?" Misty said, as Xavier walked out. 

"Please leave me alone, Sissy…" Xavier said. Misty stepped up and hugged Xavier.

"I know you have to be hurting… She's under a lot of stress… Give it a little time…" Misty plead.

"One week… if it doesn't work, I'm moving again…" Xavier said as he backed away from Misty.

"X… please don't act like this…" Misty said in her mind.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Hinata, Misty, and Xavier didn't go to school. For some reason, Misty felt letting go could put her in a dangerous situation, how ever she couldn't simply leave Hinata there alone. In discontent, Misty spent the early morning on the front steps of her house, with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Sissy?" Xavier called from the front door.

"Will you please stop calling me that…" Misty said with a sigh.

"I'm going to stay here… with you and Hinata…" Xavier said, as he joined his sister.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here…" Misty started.

"She doesn't hate you… she's just confused about your intentions…" Xavier said softly.

"You don't know that…" Misty replied, leaning on her brothers shoulder.

"But she doesn't know you don't like Naruto any more than just a friend…" Xavier stated, wraping an arm around his tired sister.

"Will you watch over her… tonight?" Misty asked.

"Do you trust me…" Xavier replied.

"You haven't let her kill herself yet…" Misty started, rubbing her cold nose on Xavier's sleeve.

"How many?" Xavier asked bluntly.

"How many what?" Misty replied.

"How many times has she slit her wrist…" Xavier asked with a sigh.

"Eight times…" Misty said, looking down.

"How do people decide to do stuff like this?" Xavier asked, but Misty had slipped into dream land. Xavier picked her up, and carried her into their house, lying her on her bed. "Sleep good Sissy…" Xavier said as he covered her up, and left her alone.

* * *

A few hours later Hinata woke up in a daze. Her face was sore and for once she was hungry. She wandered into the living room to find Xavier lying on the couch, asleep. Hinata sighed, as she knew she would never be able to repay them for what they were doing. Suddenly Hinata's nose began to itch. She had to sneeze and there was no stopping it. 

"Ah-choo!" Hinata yelled loudly, startling Xavier, causing him to fall off of the couch. "Oh no… are you alright?" Hinata said, kneeling beside Xavier.

"I'm fine… what do you need?" Xavier replied. Hinata looked away ashamed.

"I'm… hungry…" Hinata said softly. Xavier let out a soft giggle as he climbed up, offering Hinata a hand.

"What do you want to eat then?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know… what do you suggest?" Hinata replied, looking at him.

"How about a couple of eggs?" Xavier asked, hoping it sounded good to her. Hinata nodded. As quickly as he asked, two fried eggs appeared in front of Hinata. She looked at them for a moment, then up at Xavier. "Is there a problem?" he asked. Hinata shook her head and picked up a fork. Xavier sat down with her, sulking quietly. Hinata did her best to ignore, but she knew Xavier trusted her, and they should talk about it.

"Do you…" Hinata began.

"Do I what?" Xavier asked, looking over at her.

"Never mind…" Hinata replied, looking down at her eggs.

"Listen… about last night…" Xavier started.

"I don't want to talk about last night…" Hinata said.

"But I do!" Xavier said. Hinata dropped her fork.

"I don't! I want to go back to before this! Before you're sister became determined to help me get better! While you were still the quiet person! Before you revealed yourself as X, and told me your feelings! I just want my life back, and to end it!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata… please…" Xavier pleaded. Hinata stood up, and started to her for the front door. Xavier quickly got in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" Hinata yelled.

"Not until you calm down!" Xavier yelled back.

"What's going on in here?" Misty yelled coming into the room. Hinata took a step back, and began to cry. Misty ran over to her, and gave her a hug, sneaking a glare to Xavier.

"He's harassing me… and won't stop…" Hinata sobbed into Misty's shoulder. Misty sighed.

"Well lets go get you washed up, ok?" Misty said, shooting one more glare to Xavier before walking Hinata to the restroom.

* * *

A couple hours later, Misty made her way to Xavier's room. 

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to start explaining your self!" she yelled. Xavier laid on his bed, ignoring her.

"1..." Misty said. Xavier tapped his foot. "2..." Misty added. Xavier tapped his foot again. "2 and a half…" Misty said, as Xavier moved his foot part way. "Thruh…" Misty started her count to three, as Xavier's foot slowly followed. Misty stopped with a sigh.

"She doesn't hate you… she hates me…" Xavier said.

"Why did you have to start stuff with her?" Misty yelled walking up to Xavier's bed.

"Why did 'I'? All 'I' wanted to do, was try to explain my self about last night!" Xavier yelled back to his sister.

"Do you want her to kill herself?" Misty asked quietly, hoping to annoy Xavier.

"Let her…" Xavier replied, rolling over on his side. Misty sighed, sitting on Xavier's bed.

"I'm sorry…" Misty said, hoping he wasn't ignoring her. "I'm stressed because of this… I still love you… its just…" Misty said, but she was cut off by Xavier.

"Your time of the month?" Xavier said, dejectedly. Misty hit Xavier on his back, as he let out a soft laugh. Misty had no choice but to giggle with him.

"Do you forgive me?" Misty asked, as Xavier sat up.

"If I didn't, we never would have made it this far…" Xavier replied.

* * *

Later that day, Misty gathered her stuff, rushing from one thing to the next. Hinata stumbled in on her, dazed and confused. 

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Just getting ready to go meet Naruto…" Misty said, going back and forth.

"Listen… about earlier…" Hinata started. Misty stopped and came up to her.

"He was being an ass hole…" Misty replied.

"No… I was tired, and hungry, and…" Hinata said, as she began to tear up. Misty embraced her.

"I understand…" Misty said as she ran her hand through Hinata's hair. "If there is anything you want to do, I'm giving you my trust to do it… All I asked is that your back here at a decent time…" Misty said. Hinata nodded, then walked off.

"Your going to try to have fun right?" A voice said.

"If your going to watch over her…" Misty said, looking above her, to see her masked brother.

"I will… but how do you know she's going to go out?" Xavier asked.

"You just have to trust my women's intuition…" Misty said as he sighed. "Anyways… I'm off… take care of Hinata and yourself, ok?" Misty begged.

* * *

"I will… have fun…" Xavier said. 

An hour later Hinata slunk around the house, looking for Xavier. How ever he was no where to be found. Hinata sighed.

"Well… she said I could go out…" Hinata said as she headed to the front door. She put her hand on the handle and turned it slowly. It creaked open, no traps trying to hold her back. With a sigh she started running. She ran and ran until she made it to the park. There was nobody there, it was quiet and she was alone. Hinata laid down on a hill, looking up at the sky.

"They're beautiful aren't they…" a voice said, Hinata cringed.

"They are… I wish we were free like them…" Hinata started. She sat up to look at Xavier. "Do you not have anything to do?" Hinata asked.

"Not really…" Xavier said, sitting beside Hinata.

"So then why are you here?" Hinata requested.

"Do you remember what you said this morning?" Xavier said.

"Not really…" Hinata replied, leaning against Xavier.

"You just wanted your life back and to end it…" Xavier said, reaching into his hoodie pocket.

"Are you going to try to talk me out of it?" Hinata asked.

"No… but I do have something for you…" Xavier added, pulling Hinata's kunai out, handing it to her. Hinata quickly grabbed a hold of it, yanking her sleeve back. As she went to cut her self again, Xavier wrapped a finger around her chin, turning Hinata's head towards him.

"What are you doing?" Hinata gasped, as her and Xavier's nose touched.

"Probably what I should have done in the first place…" Xavier said, as he pulled her head to his. As their lips touched each others, their tongues intertwined. Hinata cringed softly, as her love for Naruto vanished. For those few seconds, the world seemed to stop. Hinata slowly pulled her head back. All she could do was smile.

* * *

Misty and Naruto had just made it to the restaurant. Naruto as usual had that goofy grin on his face. Misty simply smiled. All of the guys showed obvious attention towards Misty. Even though it wasn't a real date, Naruto was on top of the world. As they were sat, the waitress made her way up. 

"What would you cute couple like to have?" She said with a bubbly tone. Naruto looked at Misty.

"I would like a cup of tea please…" Misty said.

"A glass of water please!" Naruto added. The waitress smiled and walked off. Naruto turned and looked at Misty. "So, are you having a good time so far?" he asked.

"Yes I am…" Misty nodded, but she frowned softly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"As a friend, I can talk to you about anything, right?" Misty said, looking down at the table.

"Anything at all… what is it?" Naruto asked again.

"One of my friends…" Misty started.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, as Misty took her time.

"She likes you… I mean… likes you likes you…"Misty added.

"Wow… I never noticed…" Naruto replied.

"Well she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her…" Misty said. Naruto frowned.

"While the thought of somebody liking me is cool… becoming hokage is a long road… and I don't know if I can handle having a girl friend, and being a ninja…" Naruto said. Misty sighed, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Hinata.

"I didn't ruin you evening did I?" Misty asked. Naruto pulled his goofy smile back out.

"Don't worry, we can still have fun!" He said, with a giggle.

* * *

Hinata and Xavier laid there on the hill, watching clouds roll by. 

"Why did you decide that you loved me?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You're one of the first people to look at me, and not judge me by who I am… the more time I spent around you the more I was attracted…" Xavier said. He rolled over on his side looking at Hinata. She did the same, looking back at him.

"I was a fool… I told my self I loved Naruto, but… could I have been wrong?" Hinata asked.

"If you were, would you choose to lay here, beside me, and talk like this?" Xavier said, answering Hinata's with another question.

"What happened…" Hinata plead.

"When?" Xavier asked.

"When you found your parents… what did you do… where did you go…" Hinata asked. Xavier sighed, as he sat up. Hinata also sat up.

"When I found them… my mom wasn't dead…" Xavier started.

"What happened?" Hinata asked softly.

"She was… being man handled…" he added. Hinata gasped. "I went to the nearest hiding spot, and hoped they wouldn't find me… I could hear her screams as they had their way with her…" Xavier said, as a tear rolled down his face.

"Then what…" Hinata said, quietly scooting closer to Xavier.

"It got quiet… I waited and waited… and then there was this sickening noise…" He said, rocking back and forth slightly. Hinata gently came up next to him. "They stabbed her in the chest and just waited for her to suffocate to death…" he said. Hinata looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. A sound caught her attention, as she looked at her knee. It was wet. Looking for the source, she looked up at Xavier, who had tears streaming from his face. Hinata gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling Xavier into her lap, towards her chest, attempting to pull him into her heart. "Xavier… please don't cry any more… I'm here… and I love you…" She said, as tears also rolled down her face.

* * *

A/A/N - I would like to thank a friend who helped me while I had frustrations with this. For those who don't write fanfics, some plots can seem simple, but are hard to type out in a way that make sense and flows. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 6**

Misty ate quietly, listening to Naruto tell his stories. It was starting to get late, and they were to their deserts.

"And then, that's when I got my head stuck… and Sasuke had to pry it out, but I think he was pulling just a little hard because my head still hurts sometimes…" Naruto said. Misty giggled.

"That Sasuke sure is something, isn't he…" Misty replied.

"That's true… he can be a hard ass sometimes, but when you need him he is there!" Naruto said with his goofy smile.

"That makes me think of Xavier, he's often quiet and out of your way… but he is a person you can depend upon…" Misty said, slightly upset over what had happened that morning.

"He doesn't talk to much… he has a great taste in food though!" Naruto added, trying to compliment Xavier.

"Well, he is pretty much a human garbage disposal… you'd be surprised… the way he eats he should be a lot bigger than he is…" Misty said, giggling at the though of her brother being big. Naruto shared the laugh with her.

"Is there anything in particular he likes to eat?" Naruto asked nosily.

"Not really… he goes through spells of wanting to eat something more than another…" Misty replied. "I had to teach him to cook for himself, because a lot of the things he wanted me to make were so hard…" she added.

"I bet he will make some girl very happy, I kind of wish I knew how to cook…" Naruto stated.

"Yeah well he hasn't had much luck with girls…" Misty started, but trailed off. "You know what Naruto, I can show you some basic cooking some time, if you want…" she added.

"That'd be great!" Naruto yelled, drawing everybody's attention. Misty giggled nervously, asking for their check.

"Here you go…" the waitress said, trying to hand it to Misty, but Naruto took it.

"Let me take care of that for you…" he said.

"You don't have to…" Misty started.

"But I insist, you gave me a good time, it's the least I can do!" Naruto replied.

* * *

Off in the park, the sky had grown dark and the stars came out. There Hinata laid on the hill. Xavier had fallen asleep, his head resting on Hinata's stomach. She couldn't help but bear a smile, as she ran a hand through Xavier's hair. 

"Xavier…" she said quietly, more to her self than anything else. "Did you know some how… that this was to be?" she asked. Hinata let out a soft giggle, as she played with Xavier's hair, putting a small braid in.

"Well now… fancy seeing you two here…" a voice said softly. Hinata rolled her head looking around. There Misty stood, with a smile.

"He gave me company…" Hinata said nervously, as Misty sat next to her.

"I have some bad news…" Misty started. "I talked to Naruto…" she said.

"He doesn't even know I exist…" Hinata said, interrupting Misty.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"Kiba and Shino have both tried…" Hinata replied quietly, playing some more with Xaviers hair.

"Well its not just that, he wants to wait until he's done with his training…" Misty added. Hinata sighed. "Is there a problem?" Misty asked. Hinata shook her head with a smile.

"No, I just grew up a little tonight…" Hinata said. Misty just stared at her. Hinata giggled. "As in I learned some more about my self… not like that" she said. Misty giggled.

"Well I guess we better get him home…" Misty said.

"He's not being a problem…" Hinata started. Misty laid back beside her.

"It's times like this I wish a moment would last for ever…" Misty said.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"We're all at peace… there's not a problem we have to deal with… we're all happy…" Misty replied. Hinata sighed.

"I can still talk to you about anything, can I?" Hinata asked.

"Of course… what do you want to talk about…" Misty asked.

"Well… your brother…" Hinata started.

"What did he do?" Misty asked.

"I think… I found something…" Hinata added.

"Which is…" Misty said sitting up.

"Never mind…" Hinata replied. She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out her kunai, handing it to Misty.

"How did you get this?" Misty demanded.

"Can we talk about it another time… I don't want to urge to use it again…" Hinata said submissively. Misty sighed, putting it in her pocket.

* * *

As the night progressed, Hinata decided she was ready to head back. She still had yet to tell Misty what had happened while she was gone. But then again she wasn't sure how to word it. She cried to Misty she loved Naruto, how is she going to turn and tell Misty, that she loves her brother. 

"Hinata?" Misty called. Hinata looked over.

"Yes Misty?" she called.

"Are you ready to go back?" Misty asked. Hinata nodded.

"What do we do with Xavier though?" Hinata asked. Misty stood up and walked over to Xavier and knelt over.

"Xavier… wake up…" Misty said softly. No reaction came from him. "Xavier…" she said a little louder. A smirk came to her as an idea came. She gently picked up Xavier's head and motioned Hinata to move out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Just watch…" Misty said, as she took her finger, and stuck it in her mouth. As she pulled it out, a string of saliva hung from the tip of her finger to her tongue. She giggled softly as she moved to Xavier's ear. "You might want to take a step back…" Misty said, as she put her finger into Xavier's ear.

"What the!" Xavier yelled, jumping up, looking around, to find his sister on the ground laughing. Hinata couldn't help but to laugh with her. "Trying to get a guy while he's down… you two have sunk to a new low…" He said, dusting himself off.

"Come on, lets head back…" Misty said as she drug Xavier with her. Giggling Hinata followed.

* * *

When they got to the house, Hinata wasn't feeling tired. Misty who had slept for most of that morning wasn't tired either. Xavier who got up early, how ever, was. Hinata and Misty sat in the living room, talking quietly about past happenings. 

"Yeah… life hasn't always been so bad… but then again it hasn't been this good… Hopefully we can stay here…" Misty said, looking at Hinata.

"It is a nice place, the winters can be nasty though…" Hinata replied. The was a silence for a few seconds, that felt like hours. Hinata sighed and looked up at Misty.

"Some thing is bothering you…" Misty said.

"Well… I kind of…" Hinata started.

"Kind of what?" Misty asked.

"My arm… hurts…" Hinata added, dodging the situation. Misty quickly got up and retrieve an ice pack for her.

"It's amazing you don't have an infection…" Misty said.

"Yeah…" Hinata quietly replied. Misty sat next to Hinata, lying her head on Hinata's shoulder.

"What's wrong…" Misty asked.

"I… don't… love Naruto…" Hinata said quietly with a dejected tone.

"And when did this happen?" Misty asked with a slight giggle.

"Well… in the park… Xavier brought my kunai back to me…" she said, looking down.

"And what happened?" Misty said, poking Hinata in the side gently, making her squirm.

"Well… I went to cut myself… and he kissed me…" Hinata started. "It just… made me feel whole… for those few seconds…" she added. Misty hugged Hinata.

"And with that… you no longer like Naruto?" Misty asked.

"No… he just vanished from my thoughts…" Hinata said, leaning in onto Misty.

"Love can be deceptive… maybe Naruto is or isn't the right one for you… I just want you to let me know if Xavier does anything to hurt you…" Misty said, cradling Hinata. Hinata nodded. Slowly, Hinata and Misty drifted to sleep on the couch.

* * *

A/A/N- Sorry, I ran short of ideas for this chapter... please dont kill me :'( 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Xavier was first to wake up. Hungry, and slightly disoriented, he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. With a bowl full of milk, and a box full of cereal, he headed to the living room. Unaware that Misty and Hinata didn't make it to bed last night, he flopped on the couch.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREATON!" a muffled voice yelled.

"Ow… pain is pleasure… but this hurts!" another muffled voice said. Xavier jumped up as he was being bitten. Underneath him was none other than Misty and Hinata.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He yelled, checking to make sure Hinata was ok, ignoring his sister.

"What about me?" Misty said, cuffing Xavier on the back of the head. Hinata blushed softly, and giggled.

"If you would have given me a minute, I would have gotten to you!" Xavier yelled at Misty.

"Well just for that… you have to fix me breakfast…" Misty said, with a smirk. "What do you want, Hinata?" she asked with a cackle.

"I… uh…" Hinata thought. "What about cinnamon rolls?" She asked quietly.

"That sounds good… we want cinnamon rolls… and make them snappy…" Misty said, with an evil grin. Xavier sighed, as he knew the trouble an angry women could cause. Sulking he went back into the kitchen and got to work. Misty giggled, looking over at Hinata. "And that… is yours…" she said with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Hinata ask quietly, smiling.

"Of course… the trick is… make him scared…" Misty said.

"How do I do that?" Hinata added.

"If you act serious enough, you can get him to do almost anything…" Misty started. "Especially after something like this, he has bad guilt…" Misty said. "Go ahead, try it!" Hinata sighed.

"X… Xavier?" Hinata started.

"What do you need Hinata?" He called back, working frantically.

"A… a mug of coffee…" Hinata replied.

"Ok, I will get a pot started…" he called back dejectedly. Misty giggled, as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Just be sure not to abuse this power…" Misty added.

* * *

The three ate nimbly, talking about what they dreamed, and what all they did the night before, how ever Xavier simply failed to mention that he kissed Hinata. The subject was brought up often, and he did what he could to dodge it. But interrupting their meal was a nock coming from the door. Xavier, still feeling guilty got up to answer. 

"Is this the residence of Xavier and Misty Miasaki?" a female asked. Xavier just stared at her. Misty soon wandered up, to see who it was.

"Yes?" Misty asked.

"Since he won't answer, is this the residence of Xavier and Misty Miaski?" she asked again.

"Yes… I'm Misty…" Misty replied.

"Hello, I'm Kurenai…" the woman said. "I'm here looking for Hinata Hyuuga… you haven't by chance seen her have you?" she asked, sternly.

"Please hold on…" Misty said, as she went into the living room. "Hinata?" she said quietly.

"Yes? What is it?" Hinata replied.

"A lady named Kurenai is asking for you…" Misty said. With a sigh Hinata got up and went to the door.

"Nice to see you…" Kurenai started. "Get your things together, we've been ordered on a mission…" She added. Hinata nodded obediently, and walked to the back of the house to get her things. Kurenai looked at Xavier. "You don't say much… do you…" she said, with a slight insult.

"Alright…" Hinata said, as she made her way to the door. Misty and Xavier stood there, frowning slightly. Hinata forced a smile. "Don't worry, with Shino and Kiba, I'm safe…" Hinata said, and with that she walked out the door and followed Kurenai.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"I don't know what your going to do, but I'm going back to sleep…" Xavier said, walking off.

"Is that it? Your not going to follow?" Misty asked.

"What's the point? She hates me, and you know that!" Xavier said, looking at his sister.

"She told me…" Misty said softly, looking away.

"Told you what?" Xavier asked.

"What happened… that you kissed her… that she loves you…" Misty said quietly.

"So what? You heard her, she's safe…" Xavier said, walking into his room, jumping onto his bed, face first. Misty walked up to his door way and looked in.

"Well… I'm going to lay down then…" Misty said, pulling her hair out of her face.

* * *

Off in the forest, Kurenai, Kiba, Shina, and Hinata trudged, looking for tracks. It was hot and humid. A heavy mist sat in the forest, making it hard to see, walk, or do anything. Hinata, who was letter her mind wander about Xavier didn't watch where she was stepping, tripped and made everybody fall over. 

"Oh… hey what was that for?" Kiba said, as he helped Kurenai up.

"Sorry… I'm just…" Hinata started.

"You need to focus… letting your mind wander can get you in some serious trouble…" Kurenai said. Hinata sulked for a second, but as she looked down, she saw it, foot prints!

"Alright… we found them… now what?" Shino asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We follow…" Kurenai said, as she started running, following the tracks. The three followed her, doing their best to keep up. After doing this for about an hour, the mist lifted, and they could see a figure in the distance. A heavily built man stood their, with a grin on his face.

"Hello… hello hello!" he said, pulling out a large shuriken. "It's obvious why you're here, so lets just cut to the chase!" he yelled, throwing the shuriken into the group. The four immediately dispersed into different directions.

"Who are you?" Kurenai demanded.

"The names Steele… now savor your last moments…" he said as he charged towards Kurenai. Kurenai jumped up to dodge, but as she did, she felt a pop in her ankle. When she landed she collapsed to her knee.

"Kurenai!" Kiba yelled, running blindly at Steele.

"Stay back!" Kurenai yelled, as Steele's large arm met Kiba's gut, pushing him back to Hinata and Shino.

"What are we going to do…" Hinata said quietly.

"Simple… one of us needs to distract that dope, while the other two work to get Kurenai out of his path of destruction…" Shino evaluated. Changing the position of his glasses.

"Alrighty then…" Kiba said. "I'll do what I can, you two get her out of there…" he added, getting back up. "Hey… lug nut!" Kiba yelled, running towards Steele. As Steele went for a bear hug, Kiba jumped, causing Steele to turn, and look away.

"Now!" Shino yelled, as he and Hinata dashed to rescue Kurenai.

"What are you two doing?" Kurenai asked, as they helped her try to move out of the way. But as they did so, Steele turn to see this.

"No you don't…" He yelled grabbing Kurenai's ankle, flinging her around, and back first into a tree.

"KUREANI!" Kiba yelled, running to her as he was closest. Kurenai lay their motionless. "Come on Kurenai… speak to me…" Kiba begged, as Steele walked up behind him.

"Fast or slow death…" Steele said with a rumble.

"I hope you go to hell!" Kiba said turn to kick Steele's head, but his large hand grabbed Kiba's leg. Kiba smiled as he jumped with his other leg, landing a hard kick to the side of Steele's head.

"Kiba! Get out of there!" Hinata called.

"Not without Kurenai!" he yelled, picking her up, and jumping over to where Hinata and Shino were. From there the three hid.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" Steele said with a grumble. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba hid behind a log. 

"She needs Tsunade…" Hinata said, as Kurenai still laid there unresponsive.

"I'll take her… it's my fault she got in this condition…" Kiba said, trying to hold back tears.

"Alright…" Shino said, looking at Hinata. "We distract him long enough for Kiba to get a safe distance away, then we run…" Shino started, his voice shaked a little.

"Are you scared?" Hinata asked reluctantly. She knew is Shino was scared, something bad was bound to happen. Shino simply shook his head.

"Alright… when ever your ready…" Kiba said as he readied Kurenai.

"He's tiring and the blow to his head had to effect his vision some…" Shino said to Hinata as they readied.

"So keep moving, and try to wear him down?" Hinata asked.

"That works…" Shino added, as he nodded to Kiba. Shino moved quick as lightening to in front of Steele. "I heard something interesting…" Shino said.

"Tell me before I give you the liberty of death…" Steele said with a grin.

"Your mom…" Shino replied. Steele's massive arms reached to grab Shino, but he was to slow.

"Take care Hinata…" Kiba said as he jumped off. Hinata sighed as she jumped up.

"Well well… doesn't matter how many of you there are… you still wont win…" Steele said. He caught Hinata off hard, and picked her up by her throat. "What about you… would you like to me my slave?" He asked smiling.

"Your disgusting…" Hinata said, struggling.

"Wrench!" Steele yelled, throwing Hinata to the ground. As she hit, there was a sickening set of snaps, and she rolled.

"Hinata!" Shino yelled. He jumped and kicked Steele in the spine, causing the big oaf to fall in pain. Hinata struggled back up, her arm wrapped around her side. "Are you ok?" Shino called.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Hinata replied, but she lied. It hurt her to breath.

"You two will pay for that!" Steele said as he got back up, grabbing Shino by the head, while he was focused on Hinata. "Especially you…" he said as he slammed Shino into a tree. The wood split around Shino's body.

"Shino!" Hinata yelled, as Steele dropped Shino's body. His glasses bounced off and to the side.

"STAY BACK!" Shino yelled as she struggled back up.

"I pity fool's such as you…" Steele said. "How ever, the pity is quickly forgotten!" he added, as he punched Shino in the gut. Shino gasped for air as it was knocked out of him.

"Shino, I'm coming!" Hinata yelled. She jumped at Steele, her cracked ribs slowed her down. Steele turned quick with a kunai out.

"Don't be a bitch!" he yelled, as the kunai sank deep into Hinata's gut. Hinata let out a loud cry of pain. It was music to Steele's ears. He grinned as she slid off of the kunai and onto the ground. "That's nice… your now my personal play thing…" He said with a demonic grin. Hinata drug her self up off of the ground, preparing her self for what was to come.

* * *

A/N/N - I was not trying to be offensive with the angry women comment, but come on… angry women in masses…

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 8**

Steele cracked a smile as he charged towards Hinata, the bloody kunai still in his hand. Hinata's eyes widened as the refrigerator of man came towards her at a furious pace. Steele dropped his shoulder down low, and with the blink of an ice, it met Hinata's chest, lifting her into the air. Steele grabbed her hand though, and slammed her onto the ground. A blood curdling scream came from Hinata's mouth.

"Hey… gorilla breath!" Shino yelled, as he stood up. His eyes showed obvious raged. Steele let go of Hinata's hand and looked over at Shino.

"Still alive I see… all the more fun…" He said as he charged at Shino, amazingly Shino fluently side stepped out of Steele's path. Steele came sliding to a halt. "Stand still…" He snorted.

"Fine, I will…" Shino replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. Steele charged at him again, but Shino jumped over his head, pulling his hands out with shurikens.

"Hey…" Steele start, as he felt multiple piercing pains on his back. Hitana looked up to see the gargantuan man fall in front of her.

"Is that it…" She said quietly, coming closer to inspect his body.

"Not quiet yet!" Steele yelled grabbing Hinata's arm.

"Let go!" She screamed, has he took his other hand, and grabbed the same arm. "What are you doing?" Hinata yelled, yanking on her arm, but Steele just squeezed tighter and tighter. The sickening pops of her bones came.

"Suffer!" Steele yelled, turning Hinata's arm into mush in his hands. Hinata screamed and screamed, tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. A whistling sound came from above. It was Steele's giant shuriken, some one threw it back. It landed with a loud clank, pinning one of his arms.

"Help me!" Hinata yelled as Steele was distracted. A black flash behind her, quickly lifting her body and brining her beside Shino.

"Are you all right?" The figure asked, laying her on the ground. Shino straighten himself, as he picked up his glasses.

"You must be the anbu there has been so many complaints about…" Shino said quietly.

"Maybe I am… how ever, you need to get moving, that shuriken isn't going to hold him long…" the figure said.

"What's your name?" Shino asked.

"X…" the figure replied. Shino nodded gently picking up Hinata before jumping away. X watched them to make sure they were far away before he turned to Steele. "You… you tried to kill something precious to me…" he said.

"And what makes you think I care?" Steele replied laughing. X walked up to the side of Steele.

"Do you cherish your life?" X asked.

"I don't give a fuck what happens!" Steele yelled. X picked up his foot and placed it on Steele's throat, pressing.

"Convince me you should live!" X yelled. Steele could only cough. X's leg fell slowly as Steele's trachea collapsed.

* * *

X sighed as he came up to the door of his house. How was he to tell his sister that he snuck out anyways, Hinata was injured, and by the way a man is lying dead in the forest. The door creaked open slowly. He gave a sigh of relief as everything appeared as it was when he left. 

"Care to explain…" Misty asked, sitting with her back to the door, sipping some tea.

"Well I couldn't… well you know…" Xavier started.

"You couldn't what? I know what?" Misty asked, a saddened tone in her voice.

"Why did you have to wake up!" Xavier demanded.

"Us females have a way of knowing… Because I'm your sister, and I care for you, now what happened?" Misty replied.

"Nothing happened… I just went out for a walk…" Xavier said as he began to head back out the door.

"Your covered in blood…" Misty said. Xavier looked down, to see Hinata's blood was still dripping from him. Xavier looked back at Misty, a saddened look on his face. Misty got up, and embraced her brother. A few warm tears fell from his eyes.

"They were attacked…" He said slowly. "I didn't want to worry you when I left… so I waited for you to go to sleep…" Xavier added.

"Where are they?" Misty asked quietly.

"I don't know… I sent Shino with Hinata back here… I came straight home…" Xavier said, his stomach started to sink.

"What else happened?" Misty asked.

"In a blind rage… I killed their attacker…" Xavier replied.

"So what's wrong? You killed the person who tried to mug Hinata…" Misty started.

"Sissy… then was different… I didn't love her then!" He yelled pushing her away.

"Xavier…" Misty said softly. Xavier just stood their, his face full of fear. The same look that was on his face the day his parents died. "Come on… lets get you cleaned up…" Misty said as she guided him to the rest room.

* * *

The newly clothed Xavier and Misty made their way quickly to the hospital, where they were met by Kiba. No words were said, it was clear what their intentions were. The three burst through the door to see Tsunade and Kurenai talking in the waiting area, Shino and Hinata no where to be seen. 

"Don't worry, just be gentle on the foot for a while, as for your back you may feel mild pain every once in a while…" Tsunade said, as Kurenai began to look disgruntled.

"How long do I need to wait?" Kurenai asked reluctantly.

"A month at least…" Tsunade said, noticing Xavier, Misty, and Kiba.

"Where's…" Kiba puffed, "Shino… and… Hinata?" he asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Shino's in room 5... Hinata is in room 7..." She said, knowing they weren't going to like what they saw. The three ran to see Shino first.

"Hey… how are you doing?" Misty asked, softly. Shino simply turned his head away. Kiba snuck a look at his chart.

"He's fine… seems the worst injury was a blow to his ego!" Kiba said with a hearty laugh, cause Misty to giggle softly. But then it hit them, what about Hinata? Xavier quickly dashed out of Shino's room into Hinata's. His stomach fell as his eyes wandered. She had been stripped of her clothes and bandaged up. Multiple bloody spots appeared from under the bandages. She laid there, as if lifeless.

"Her body took the hardest hit…" Tsunade said, placing a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "She lost a lot of blood, and most of her body was mangled…" She added.

"Is she going… going to…" Xavier stumbled on his words.

"Is she going to die? Oh no… not with me she isn't…" Tsunade replied, mussing Xavier's hair. "How ever, she's going to be out of action for a while… at least until her arm gets in better condition…" she added. Misty stood out side of the door looking in.

"When can she leave?" Xavier asked quietly.

"When she feels like she can do most things on her own… not within the next couple of days though…" Tsunade said. Xavier sighed, walking towards the door. Misty tripped on her self trying to get out of his way. Silent tears fell from his face.

"Xavier!" Misty yelled, chasing him out of the hospital.

* * *

Misty wandered around quietly, some how she lost her brothers trail, and she was worried. "Xavier!" she called out, as people gave weird looks to her. She did what she could to ignore them. Her brother was hurting, and she had failed to comfort him. 

"What's going on?" a voice called, catching Misty's attention.

"Xavier has ran off, Naruto! Have you heard about Hinata and her team?" Misty replied. Naruto got a weird look on his face. "Come with me, I will explain…" Misty said.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked calmly as possible.

"Hinata and her team got attacked, and apparently they got hurt pretty badly, Hinata getting the worst of it…" Misty started.

"But why are you looking for your brother?" Naruto asked.

"He… well…" Misty said, as she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"He loves her…" Misty said quietly. Naruto stood their with his blank expression. "He blames himself… he believes he should have been there to help…" Misty added. Naruto let out a smile.

"Your brother may not talk much, but he's not stupid!" Naruto replied.

"I hope so…" Misty said.

* * *

I'm sorry those who has been gracious enough to continue reading this, I've had to deal with a few family issues which caused the lack of up dating.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 9**

Xavier sighed, as he sat up in the top of the big tree in the park. In hand, Hinata's blood crusted kunai. He sighed, fondling it quietly, the voices of Misty and Naruto in the distance. He knew he should answer, but he didn't want to. He wanted to escape the reality. A few silent tears fell. They fell through the branches and the leaves, on top of the head of none other than Rock Lee.

"What are you doing up there?" Rock asked, looking around.

"Nothing…" Xavier replied sharply.

"So then why aren't you answering them? They sound like they need you…" Rock asked. Xavier just sat there for a few minutes. Rock sighed. "If you don't respond, I will have to alert them of your presence…" he added.

"Go ahead…" Xavier said, getting comfortable. Rock sighed, and turned his head to the direction of Misty's and Naruto's voices.

"Misty! Naruto!" He yelled. "He's over here!" Rock yelled, waving his arms. Xavier gave a soft sigh, as Misty and Naruto ran up.

"Xavier!" Misty yelled. "Come down!" Xavier just sat there.

"C'mon Xavier… please?" Naruto pleaded. Still, Xavier just sat there.

"Xavier… please…" Misty started. "I'm sorry, and I know… that you know… you had no control over the situation…" Misty added.

"Just leave me alone…" Xavier finally replied. Misty sighed.

"Fine then… if your not coming down, I'm coming up!" Naruto said, pulling back his sleeves. Xavier couldn't help but watch him as he tried to climb the tree unsuccessfully. Naruto finally ended up sitting on the ground with his back to the tree.

"Fine then Xavier… either you come done, or you will have to find some other place to stay tonight…" Misty yelled.

"Fine by me… I don't want to be at home anyways…" Xavier replied, directing it towards Misty.

"Fine then… bye!" Misty yelled as she stormed off. Confused, Rock followed her, as did Naruto.

* * *

Misty stormed into her house, flustered about Xavier. She just simple went into her room, and buried her face in her pillow, and screamed as loudly as she could. Her brother was being an ass hole and he didn't care. But it struck her hard… She might act the same way if the person she loved was injured beyond belief. None the less guys express their feelings differently. A soft knock came from the front door. Misty sighed, as she went to answer it. 

"Hello?" Misty said softly, to see Naruto and Rock standing at the door.

"We came to see if your alright…" Naruto started.

"Which… are you?" Rock added. Misty gave a soft smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for checking on me… but we should be a little more worried about my brother…" Misty replied. Rock nodded, in agreement.

"Naruto filled me in… I hope that doesn't upset you…" He said.

"No… maybe it will help him a little…" Misty replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we go back and apologize?" Naruto asked. Misty nodded and the three went.

* * *

When they arrived to the tree, Xavier was gone. Misty sighed, as she figured her brother was still really mad at her. Naruto looked at her, to see her upset face. 

"Come on… maybe he's wandering around or something…" Naruto said. Misty forced a smiled, and nodded. The three walked around a little longer, to see a familiar face.

"Hey guys? What's up?" Kiba asked.

"We're looking for Xavier? Have you seen him?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, I have actually…" Kiba said, as he began to think. "I think he was heading towards to the hospital…" Kiba added.

"Ok, thank you!" Misty said, as she started to run towards the hospital. Rock and Naruto followed after her.

* * *

Misty, Rock, and Naruto ran into the hospital, startling Tsunade, and angering her slightly. 

"What are you three doing?" She asked, aggravated.

"Is my brother here?" Misty puffed.

"Yes he is… how ever, if you come running in like that again, I'm going to kick you out…" Tsunade said, sternly. Naruto and Rock stood back as Misty headed towards Hinata's room.

"Thank you!" Hinata said, giggling softly. Misty peered in, as Hinata put a bouquet of flowers into a vase. Xavier had the rare smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like them… I didn't know what I should bring, I figured you would like them… guess I was right…" Xavier said. Misty sighed as she pulled her hand up, to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"It's me… Misty…" she replied reluctantly, the smile disappeared from Xavier's face.

"What do you want?" Xavier called.

"To apologize…" Misty said, as she pushed the door open slowly. Xavier folded his arms, while Hinata looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't take into consideration for what you were going through…"Misty started. "Guys express their feelings differently than girls, and I figured since you were my brother I would have been able to read you a little bit better… but as your sister I failed to do so…" Misty added, fighting back tears, waiting for Xavier's reply.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, to be with Hinata… if it's ok with you Sissy…" Xavier asked quietly. Misty smiled, hearing him call her 'Sissy' again.

"Did you check with Tsunade?" Misty asked.

"Yes I did…" Xavier replied.

"If she doesn't have a problem with it, and Hinata doesn't have a problem with it, I don't…" Misty said.

"Thank you…" Xavier said. He felt Misty's arms wrap around him from behind, a loving embrace, to finish her apology. Hinata smiled seeing they weren't fighting anymore. After all, if Xavier didn't love her, they wouldn't have gotten in the fight.

"Ok, well I'm going back to our house then… If you need anything you come get me, ok?" Misty said. Xavier nodded and Misty headed out of the door.

"So… are you hungry?" Xavier asked Hinata.

"A little…" Hinata replied quietly.

"What would you like to eat?" Xavier said, coming up to the side of the bed.

"I don't know… how about some cinnamon rolls? I didn't get to finish mine from this morning…" Hinata said. Xavier nodded softly.

"Will you be ok alone?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, I will be…" Hinata replied softly. Xavier bent over, her for a few seconds with a smile. He picked his hand up and brush part of her bangs to the side, and kissed her for head. Dazed Hinata missed him walking out to get the food. She just sat there, with the warm fuzzy feeling in her.

* * *

A/N/N: Sorry for the short chapter, as many writers know, its easy to run out of ideas and concepts. Please don't kill me :'(

* * *

My friend has also offered a complain service... (and those who want to complain Send an IM to Zerostrikesback on Yahoo IM) 


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 10**

Rain fell softly outside. A distant rumble now and then for shadowed what may have been to come. Hinata slept blissfully, unlike she had the past few days. A loud crack came from the clouds above, though. Pulling Hinata from her sleep, and to her senses. She screamed like a little child would.

"Wha… what?" Xavier said, as he was awoken from his slumber, stumbling from the chair he had been asleep in. He made his way over to Hinata's bed and put her in comforting embrace. "Shh…" he said quietly, as Hinata sobbed softly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was dreaming…" She started, a sob followed. "Everything was peaceful…" Hinata began to add. "But something killed you… right as the thunder came…" Hinata added, clinging desperately to Xavier's hoodie.

"I'm here… so try to calm down and go back to sleep…" Xavier said, trying as he could to comfort Hinata.

"It's just… I don't want to… not with a dream like that…" Hinata said, her grip loosening.

"Well then lets say awake then…" Xavier said, as he let Hinata lay back.

"What… do you want to… you know… talk about?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know… anything you want to talk about?" Xavier asked.

"What about… Misty?" Hinata replied.

"Misty…" Xavier started quietly. "What a nuisance she is… always bothering me, and not letting me to far away from her…" Xavier added.

"You seem happy around her though…" Hinata said.

"Well… for all the time she's annoying… she is a caring loving person…" Xavier replied. "She doesn't mean to harass anybody on purpose, its just the way she acts… What do you think about her?" Xavier asked.

"Well… I haven't been around her as long as you…" Hinata started, looking down at the foot of the bed.

"You've suffered a week with her, most people would have gone crazy by now" Xavier said, causing Hinata to respond with a soft giggle.

"Until she insisted on helping me, I thought she hated me…" Hinata replied. "But the more time I spend around her, the more I feel like she's related to me…" Hinata added. Xavier smiled.

"How about we change this up a little…" Xavier said, Hinata got a puzzled look on her face.

"How so?" She asked.

"Want to play truth or dare? I know you'll be kind of limited on what you can do, but it should be fun for you making me do things" Xavier said.

"Fine, but I get to start…" Hinata replied quietly. Xavier nodded. "Truth or dare…" Hinata asked.

"Hit me with truth…" Xavier said.

"Is it true you sleep with a teddy bear?" Hinata asked, smiling. Xavier's face changed to slight anger.

"I see you and my sister got to talking…" Xavier replied.

"Would that be a yes?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…" Xavier replied with a sigh, Hinata giggled. "Truth or dare?" Xavier asked, sitting back into his chair.

"Truth also…" Hinata replied.

"Is it true… you used to love Naruto?" Xavier asked. Hinata blushed.

"I used to… but nobody has treated me like you do…" Hinata said, as a tear rolled down her face.

"Hinata?" Xavier asked. Hinata looked at him. "Are you gonna ask me?" Xavier added. Hinata nodded brushing her tear away.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Truth…" Xavier replied. Hinata sat and thought for a moment.

"Do you love me?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't…" Xavier replied. Hinata smiled. "Truth or dare?" Xavier asked.

"Truth…" Hinata replied.

"Is it true…" Xavier started, "that you have never had sex…" Hinata blushed, and looked away. Xavier giggled.

"Come here…" Hinata said quietly. Obediently Xavier did so. "Truth or dare…" She said.

"Dare…" Xavier finally replied.

"I dare you… to kiss me like you did…" Hinata said, her voice shaking. Xavier smiled as he bent over Hinata, dragging his hand across her cheek. Hinata blushed, turning her head around, only to submissively turn at the slightest tug from Xavier's finger.

"Your not trying to back out are you?" Xavier asked. Hinata shook her head. Xavier placed his hand behind Hinata's head, and puller her to him, as their lips met. Instant bliss fell across Hinata's body. Hers and Xavier's tongues danced wildly around each other. The kiss that seemed to stop time, ended as quickly as it happened. Hinata pouted quietly.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked.

"That's mean… your teasing me…" Hinata said.

"How am I teasing you?" Xavier replied.

"Come on, its just like if I did this…" Hinata said as she grabbed Xavier's hand, gently conforming it over her breast. Xavier stood there for a moment.

"You do realize what your doing right?" he asked. Hinata looked down to see her hand forcing his on her breast. With a bright blush, she pushed his hand away. Xavier giggled softly.

"Stop laughing…" Hinata said.

"Why, you did it to yourself…" Xavier said. Hinata frowned. Feeling sorry Xavier wrapped his arms around her. Hinata went back into her blissful state, as the two sat there a cuddled, as Hinata drifted back into her daze of sleep.

* * *

Ah-hah, a chapter to tease the! Will it go any further than this? Yes, but come on, Hinata needs to finish healing first … 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Megadeth, Linkin Park, Eve 6 or any other references, musical or other wise (I do not have all the name for the music :'( ).

A/N - I have chosen to not follow the Naruto story line, If this upsets you, do not read this story. Three characters of my own creation appear. Character death is involved. This is my first fic, so don't be too rough, ok?

**Chapter 11**

Time passed rather quickly, and before she knew it, Hinata had been released. It seemed as if activity had slowed though. Not many missions came through, except for small stuff. Hinata didn't care though, just meant she could spend more time with Xavier, although with Anbu being his calling, he came and went as he was needed. But he was there, to walk with her today.

"Thank you…" Hinata said weekly, hugging Xavier's arm as they walked out. Xavier sighed quietly. Hinata giggled and blushed.

"So where do you want to go?" Xavier asked.

"I… I thought… why not the park?" Hinata replied. Xavier gave her an odd look. "Well…" Hinata started "It.. it would be… the first time being alone… for awhile…" she stuttered. Xavier smiled.

"Alright then… to the park it is…" Xavier said, stopping for a second to pick Hinata up wedding style and jumping off into the distance.

* * *

The two sat under the tree. People came and went through out the day, but it didn't mean much to them. They talked of what ever they thought. But as the night grew older, they both grew restless. Unknowingly to Hinata, Xavier had decided to be a little demon. 

"What does that cloud make you think of?" Xavier asked, leaning back onto the ground.

"Its kind of like a rabbit…" Hinata said, laying back also, focusing upon the cloud. "What do you think?" Hinata asked Xavier.

"Its kind of like a rabbit… but as the wind changes, its more of a swan…" Xavier replied, his hand quietly sliding towards Hinata's side.

"Now that you say that… it does look like a swan now…" Hinata said, unaware of the of the encroaching appendage.

"You want to know something funny?" Xavier asked, as Hinata's head rolled to look at him.

"What's that?" She replied, meekly. Xavier quietly tapped Hinata's side. "Wait… n-n… stop…" Hinata said as she giggled. She quickly sat up pulling her arms down trying to prevent being tickled any more. But as she sat up, Xavier reached around with his other hand, working his fingers under her arms, tickling her harder. Squirming Hinata stumbled up, but as she did, she lost her footing, stumbling into a puddle of mud.

"Ack…" Xavier quickly jumped up, but it was too late. Hinata was covered in the dark brown muk. "Come on…" He said ashamed, "I'll take you back to my place, I'm sure misty won't mind if you borrowed some of her clothes…" He said, pulling her up from the muddy mess.

* * *

Xavier pouted in the living as Hinata took a shower before changing into some of Misty's clothes. She wandered out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the living room to find Xavier sulking. With a slight sigh, she sat beside him. Xavier turned his head towards Hinata. 

"I'm sor…" Xavier began only to be interrupted but Hinata's tongue sinking deep into his mouth. Their tongues danced for a few moments before Xavier put his hands on Hinata's shoulders, gently pushing her back.

"Apology accepted…" Hinata said. But as she said this, she glanced at the clock. "Oh no… its late…" She said jumping up, grabbing her dirty clothes. "I will give Misty her clothes back after I wash them… See you at school tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day, Hinata was glowing. Metaphorically of course, as females do when they feel good. This of course caught the attention of all the other girls in her class. 

"So…" Ino said, sitting next to Hinata, nudging her softly. "What happened…"

"Well…" Hinata said, blushing. "We kissed…" Hinata said, hiding her face.

"You kissed him?" Ino asked.

"It wasn't just a peck or anything…" Hinata giggled "It was a passionate long kiss…" she added.

"So now what?" Sakura chimed in, sliding up to the other side of Hinata.

"Well uh…" Hinata blushed even harder. "Well I kinda…" Hinata shook her head quickly, pushing Ino and Sakura away.

"What…" Ino and Sakura said, their cheeks practically touching Hinata's.

"Well… you know…" Hinata started, playing with her fingers. "The thing with the thing…" Hinata added quietly.

"Whats that?" Sakura asked.

"You mean… have sex?" Ino said, grinning. Sakura got a grin on her face also. Hinata nodded quietly, her whole head a bright crimson, playing with her fingers. Both Sakura and Ino hugged Hinata.

"Ok then… We'll set you up… you just be there ok?" Sakura said, and before she knew it, it was out or Hinata's hands.

* * *

As Xavier walked up to his house, he stopped and picked up the mail. It was most of the usual stuff, advertisement and the 'irresistible offers', but amongst all of this was a card. Curiosity got the better of Xavier so he took a look at it. 

"Congratulations!" It read. "You, Xavier Miasaki, have won a free spa date!" A vein popped in Xavier's for head. Who could confuse him for his sister? He sighed and walked into the house.

"Sissy?" He called.

"Yes, what is it X?" Misty replied wandering from her room.

"I think this is for you…" He said handing the card to his sister.

"No… its addressed to you…" Misty said with a yawn.

"Sissy… a spa isn't my kind of thing…" Xavier said hoping Misty would take it.

"What's wrong with a guy getting pampered?" Misty asked. Xavier just stood their and looked at her. "Well if nothing else, just try it out, who knows, you might find out why us females like it so much…" Misty added. Xavier cringed, but with a sigh he said to him self "why not…"

* * *

The next day, the girls seemed to act weird around Xavier… as if they were hiding something… whoa-wait… girls hiding something? As if guys don't… But still, they we're suspicious. And Hinata, for some reason or another, was a little more secluded today that she normally was. Xavier blew it off as she was having a bad day. How ever, Hinata managed to force a smile, yet this one was a little more seductive than in the past. 

As lunch came, the announcement arouse that school was being let out early. See as this was a good opportunity, Xavier decided to go to the spa that afternoon. Hinata couldn't help but express a little curiosity.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" She asked, as they walked away from the school.

"Believe it or not… I got this card saying I have a free spa date… I figured I would use it today, if their release school early something must be up." Xavier said as he put his arms behind his head. Hinata giggled. "What? I guess their trying to appeal to a larger crowd or something…" Xavier added.

"Ok… well I have some things I need to take care of… so I will see you later?" Hinata said. Xavier smiled.

"Sure…" he replied, but as Hinata began to walk off, he grabbed her wrist. Worried the secret got out, she didn't know what to do. "I figured, trying something knew…" Xavier said as he gave Hinata, what he thought was the last kiss of the day. Hinata blushed pushing Xavier away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late…" Hinata said as she ran off. Confused Xavier made his way to the spa.

"Ah, Mr. Miasaki!" The spa attendant said cheerfully. "If you would, go to room two, I'm sorry but all we have available is the hot spring…" She said.

'I'll just take a nap then…' Xavier thought as he walked towards the room.

* * *

Flash backs of Hinata's conversation with Sakura and Ino came to mind. 

"Its going to hurt…" Ino said, Sakura nodding beside her.

"Wait… have you ever seen him without a shirt?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Has he seen your stomach?" Ino then inquired. Hinata again shook her head. The two girls sighed. "Trust your instincts…" Ino said as she hugged Hinata one last time.

Hinata sighed as she entered the spa, trailing behind Xavier. As she came in, the spa attendant smile, and held up to fingers. Hinata swallowed her fears down as she walked up to the doors.

Inside Xavier stood looking down into the spring water… he had no swim suit, so what was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to get his boxers wet, so he decided his 'birthday suit' is the suit they wanted him to wear, anyways what the spa people didn't know, didn't hurt him. Stripped to the nude, he climbed in. A small water fall created a serene sense of being.

Hinata slowly opened the door and slinked into the room, closing it quietly behind her. She sighed, taking her clothes off. This would be the first somebody else aside from her mother or her sister has seen her nude. She quietly slipped into the water and made her way up to Xavier, who had his eyes closed.

"Uhm… Xavier?" She whispered, slightly disoriented, Xavier opened his eyes to find Hinata, in the nude, in front of him.

"What are you doing here? And where are you clothes?" Xavier began asking. Hinata then looked ashamed, as she may have displeased him.

"I wanted…" Hinata began, "To offer myself to you…" she added, looking around blushing, how ever keeping an eye on Xavier. And slowly it sank in for him. He stared for a few minutes… Hinata's slinder body was completely visible in the spring water. Xavier made his way over, and put Hinata in a loving embrace.

"Your beautiful… even without clothes…" Xavier said. Hinata felt awkward, as Xavier's stiffening penis was pressed against her leg. With a smile, Xavier thus led Hinata to an area where the spring was shallower. Shallow enough you could lay on your back, and not have your face covered in water.

"I'm yours… to do anything with…" Hinata said. Xavier's smile turned into a smirk, as he laid Hinata back, getting an even better visual of her body. Hinata blushed. "Please… don't stare…" Hinata begged.

"Don't worry…" Xavier said as he bent over, his lips connecting with hers, their tongues tangoing with each other. But as soon as it started, he pulled his mouth away, sucking softly on her neck. Now laying next to her, he laid his hand on her stomach, dragging his fingers up through her cleavage, and around one breast, until he worked his way to her nipple.

Hinata soft skin was like a sponge to the ecstasy being generated. Her nipple hardened the more he played with it, to the point it was like a little pebble. Xavier cupped his hand over her breast, placing Hinata's nipple in between two fingers, and groped her softly. Feeling pity for her other nipple, he pulled his mouth away from her neck, and placed it upon the other soft breast. His tongue swirled around the edge of her nipple, do the point it seemed harder than the other one, but than at the poin the sucked.

Hinata felt weird, as it the sensation of liquid exiting her nipple came over her. Xavier pulled his head away, and brought his mouth back to Hinata's, sharing the milk he had draw. It was sweet tasting, but again he pulled his mouth away from hers. Xavier drug his tongue down Hinata's chest and stomach, stopping at her pelvis, where he parted her legs, and positioned himself between her legs. 'Not yet…' Hinata told her self.

The two folds of her pussy were closed tightly, except for the fact of her rock hard clit. Xavier smiled as he took his finger, and began to rub Hinata's clit. She squirmed as intense sensations went through her body, but they suddenly stopped. She looked down to see Xavier bent over, tongue out, and saliva dripping to her clit. His tongue extended down and caressed the sensitive spot. Hinata closed her eyes as she got a weird feeling her stomach, and juices oozed between her folds.

"First orgasm huh?" Xavier asked, licking the folds clean from the juices. He sat back up and took his finger, placing it under Hinata's clit, and applying just enough pressure to have it sink into her folds. Hinata moaned at this, and Xavier just smirked. He drug his finger down the folds, cause them the part. But as he reached the bottom, his finger sunk in. Just at this simple sensation, Hinata bucked. Xavier pulled his finger our, and pushed it back in as Hinata bucked even more, but after a few minutes, her vagina began to loosen, but as soon as it did, it tightened back up, releasing yet another burst of ecstasy.

Hinata laid their breathless. She thought she was spent, but she didn't know what Xavier had planned. Then she felt his lips around her folds. She gasped as he forced his tongue in. She began to buck again, Xavier laughed as he pulled his tongue out.

"Are you ready?" he asked, placing the head of his fully erect penis against the slightly loosened folds. Hinata shook her head, and Xavier began to push slowly. Hinata gasped as this large foreign object spread her wide open, but she felt him hit something. "Hinata?" Xavier asked.

"Yes?" Hinata gasped back.

"Do you offer to me, your virginity?" Xavier asked.

"Please Xavier…" Hinata replied. With a smirk Xavier began pressing on Hinata's cherry. Xavier could feel her vaginal walls tightening as another explosion of ecstasy neared. As Hinata gasped for air, Xavier broke through. He wasn't finished, but he decided Hinata, who was now unconscious, needed a well deserved break. He pulled his penis from between the folds, a mixture of blood and other juices slowly oozed as if being purged. Xavier kissed Hinata one last time, be for covering her in a long coat, and taking her back to his place.

* * *

Xavier stumbled in, trying not to wake up, but it was inevitable, so he did what he could to keep from waking her up. But you know, it seems nothing goes your way in a situation like this. The front door squeaked, a lamp fell over, and X stubbed a toe. 

"Whats going on?" Misty finally asked, walking in half asleep, wearing nothing more than a suit shirt.

"She fell asleep so I brought her here…" Xavier replied. How ever misty doubted him.

"She's not sick is she?" Misty asked.

"Don't think so…" Xavier added, beginning to fear their secret coming to the surface.

"Ok… well why don't you let her sleep in your bed, and you sleep on the couch, k?" Misty said, rubbing her eye, as she and Xavier parted ways down the hall.

"Ok Sissy…" Xavier replied.

"Oh and X…" Misty said, causing them to turn to face each other. "Don't worry, she'll last longer after a few times…" she added, smiling to the best of her ability.

"Last longer on what?" Xavier retorted slightly, aggravated that Misty had figured it out. But wait, how did she know this information?

* * *

A/N - There, that's what everybody has been waiting for. Let me go ahead and answer a future question, yes they will smex again. 


End file.
